Marc Final Episode
Story The group ends up in a strange purple realm and are greeted by the two Poppo's they were fighting earlier. Tomomo then reveals herself as the boss of the Poppo's and the Mastermind behind having everyone's items stolen. She then goes on to reveal that she is the creator of this world and everyone in it. No one ends up believing her and Tomomo refuses to let them leave this realm until they defeat her in one final battle. This campaign's story can be viewed here. Gameplay Tomomo, Peat and Marie Poppo are the opponents of this chapter. Tomomo's Abyss is this chapters board. Script (Beginning of scenario) * Marc: '''Where are we? * '''Kai: I feel sick just being here. * Aru: I don't feel good either... I may throw up. * Suguri: This place is so unstable... * QP: It's a weird world. * Marie Poppo: I welcome you all! * Marc: Poppo! * Marie Poppo 2: Poppoppo. * Marie Poppo: Poppo brought them, ma'am. * ???: Hohoho... well done, Poppo. * Marc: Is that... * Tomomo: Tadah! Tomomo is here! * Marc: Who!? * Tomomo: I am the mastermind of this incident, and mother to you all! * Marc: This... incident? * Kai: No clue what she's talking about. * Aru: Same here. * Suguri: Mastermind of what? * QP: She must be a megalomaniac! * Tomomo: You guys had your stuff stolen, didn't you!? I'm behind all that! * Marc: Then you are... the leader of a crime ring!? You got us in huge trouble! We won't forgive you! * Kai: Don't expect us to let this slide! * Aru: My sense of justice is overflowing! * Suguri: Stealing is a no-no. * QP: It's the precipice of conviction. * Tomomo: You're not making any sense, Q. Listen up! Since you ignored me, let me say it again! I am the one who created this world and you guys! I made you all based on people from other worlds. And I did it because I wanted to be the last boss of this story and get everyone's attention! That's all! Understand? * Marc: All of that when we didn't even ask anything... * Kai: She must be sick. * Aru: A deviant. * Suguri: Poor thing. * QP: She should just die. * Tomomo: That's too mean! Well! If you guys say that much... I'm not letting you finish this game! I'm going to make you realize just how terrifying I am! (End of scenario) * Marc: '''All done. * '''Tomomo: I... lost. * Kai: We have our stuff back. * Aru: Is this the end of the story? * Suguri: Yes. * QP: It was fun. * Tomomo: Uuu... I can't accept this... It's so vexing. * Marc: Geez. If you want to play with us again, just give us a call. * Tomomo: Really? * Marc: Sure. * Tomomo: All right then, promise! We are all friends, right? * Marc: S-sure. * Kai: She seems pretty desperate... * Aru: I feel really sorry for her. * Suguri: ... * QP: She's lost all the charisma of a last boss. * Tomomo: Shut up! We're all friends, got that? You all have to come to me when I call you! No refusing! * Marc: I don't know what to say. Category:Story and Campaign